Mystic Falls' own Gossip Girl
by Asrialth
Summary: The secrets of Mystic Falls are about to be unraveled when queen B and gossip guru Blair Waldorf comes to town. How will she react to vampires, old secrets, mystery devices, Damon Salvatore and a highschool where she isn't queen? DamonXElena ChuckXBlair
1. Meeting the vampires

_It's Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lifes of Manhattan's elite – being far from Manhattan for now._

_Spotted. Upper-east side queen carrying her own suitcase. Who said Blair Waldorf couldn't live without servants was probably on the wrong track. Or maybe… The only one on the wrong track here, is Queen B. herself. What is Blair doing in Virginia? What would Chuck say, if he would find you here in Mystic Falls, B.?_

It was late in the evening when Blair finally got off the bus. She was dying to get a hot bath and to put on some new clothes. The last time she had taken the bus was… Well, never. And now, having to sit in there for an entire night ánd day had made her feel like she had a hangover as bad as only Serena could get one. Or a jetlag like only her mother had. She felt worse right now than she would have felt if she would find herself one morning waking up next to Dan Humphrey. And that surely meant something, considering how high Dan Humphrey was on her list of appreciation.

To find out what Blair Waldorf was doing in Mystic Falls, we have to go back in time a couple of days to the day where Blair lost her first bet ever… But we won't get back to that just yet.

The worst thing Blair was feeling right now, was the feeling of missing ninety percent of her complete wardrobe. She didn't understand how people could go away from home for more than one night and only need one suitcase. But then again, she couldn't understand why people would live in a farmer's village like Mystic Falls and yet she was there herself now too. That didn't mean that she liked it. No, it meant that she would suffocate and die. But there were things more important than that. Her pride, for instance. And that's why she had to be here. She would rather die than show New York that Blair Waldorf had been taken out by a long bus drive and a town full of pig's poop and K-mart clothes.

"Are you sure you want to wander around the highway at this time of the night?" a voice sounded from beside her. Blair looked the way the sound came from, and saw a man walking out of the woods, coming her way.

For a moment, she wondered if maybe this was dangerous. Upper-class, rich girl, carrying a suitcase of valuable clothing from famous designers (she didn't want to mention her new Louis Vuitton bag, of course) all alone at night. On top of that, she was also beautiful. That was almost like an invitation to get raped. Especially in towns where barbarians lived.

"Excuse me," Blair said, trying not to sound like she was a bit scared, "But I don't have much of a choice, since there are no cabs in this third world village."

"Where are you headed?" the man said, stepping closer to her.

"Mystic Falls' Hotel," Blair said, "you don't happen to know where that is, do you?"

"I could take you there, of course," the man said, now standing close enough to Blair that she could touch him is she would hold out her hand. She swallowed. It hadn't been her plan to get raped or molested at the first day of her visit here. It was bad enough already without perverts coming along. Though this pervert was pretty good-looking.

"And you expect me to trust any random man who walks out of the forest at this time of the night, full of good attentions?" Blair asked the man, talking a few steps back.

"Come on, why wouldn't you?" the man answered, "I could let you go there yourself of course. But then you wouldn't get there until tomorrow evening because you will get lost hopelessly," he held out his hand, "Damon."

"Blair Waldorf," Blair answered, eyeing the man for a moment. He really looked amazing. Beautiful blue eyes, handsome face. And he looked friendly enough. "So you are saying you are willing to take me to the hotel?" she asked.

"Sure. So that means you trust me?" Damon asked and smiled.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Blair answered, "and as much as I had planned not to get into any contact with any of the poor and uneducated people that live here, I think I just have to for now." She sighed deeply and gave him the handle of her bag. For a moment, Damon looked at her with a surprised expression, his dark eyebrows pulling together. Obviously, he wasn't used to be treated like this by anyone. He hesitated for a second, thinking of refusing and killing her. But then he decided that she was okay to take away his boredom for one night, and he sighed and picked up her bag.

"You have some nerve, do you?" Damon asked her as they started to walk.

"I am Blair Waldorf," she simply said, walking unsteadily on the muddy ground with her designer stiletto's, "and you better remember that in case you indeed can't be trusted."

Damon couldn't help but smile about the stupidity of this arrogant woman. Talking to a dangerous creature like him in this way was asking to be killed. And he would happily do that as soon as they were back at the boarding house. His brother wasn't home tonight, so he could have the entire home for him and his arrogant upper-class dinner.

"I don't understand," Damon said innocently, "do I look like I can't be trusted or something? If I would have wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already."

Blair sighed. It was true. This man was honest and friendly, and he didn't even smell like poop or dirt like she thought everyone in Virginia smelled like. He even wore an expensive jacket, and surely people who wore Armani had to be trustworthy.

"Fine. I trust you, alright," she said and rolled her eyes. Behind her, Damon smiled mischievously, and for a moment, his eyes gleamed red in the light of the moon.

_Where did you get yourself in to, B.? You were afraid that you wouldn't survive Mystic Falls High school, but that shouldn't have been your greatest worry. Didn't New York teach you that tall dark and handsome men can't be trusted? Careful, Upper-Eastsiders, for this time your beloved frenemy and queen might not be able to come home…_

_You know you love me… Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**A/N This is a rather short chapter for a story written by me, but the next chapters will be longer. This was just to figure out how to write things from Blair's perspective, and it is going to be quite tougher than I thought :P**

**Please let me know if this is worth continuing. I would be more than happy with reviews of any kind. Just so you know ;)**

**-Xxx- Eline aka Asrialth**


	2. Meeting the students

_It's Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite – being far from Manhattan for now._

_Coming into a new town calls for a fresh start. Making new friends, finding new enemies and gaining a lot of life experience. For Blair Waldorf, fresh starts have always been hard. Always being the queen everywhere has made her spoiled and she is about to find out just how wrong she has been all her life. The quiet town of Mystic Falls will give you a lot of life experience, B. But please note that not all life experience is something desirable.._

"Did you take bricks with you or something?" Damon asked when they has walked for a couple of minutes, "this bag is _heavy_!"

"One cannot expect a woman to go on a journey without a good amount of clothes," Blair Waldorf answered, "and since you probably only sell hand-made woolen clothing here, I needed all of my own.."

"You know, if you hate it here so much, then why did you come here?" Damon asked her.

"That is something between me and, well, Manhattan," Blair answered.

"Manhattan?" Damon asked and looked at her incomprehensively, "a nickname?"

"A totum pro parte," Blair answered.

" A what?"

"Totum pro parte. You know, Manhattan meaning the part of New York built on an island?" Blair said, "it is something between me and the people in Manhattan."

"Right. So you were thrown out of Manhattan?" Damon asked, not following Blair anymore.

"I practically own Manhattan. Of course I wasn't thrown out. I only leave out of free will."

"But if you don't like it here, then why did you co-" Damon asked, but Blair interrupted him.

"I will not tell my life story to some uneducated farm boy just because he is kind enough to carry my bag," Blair snapped. Talking about the reason why she came her made her annoyed. Even more annoyed than taking the bus had made her. Yeah, more annoyed even than when little Jenny Humphrey had managed to score Nate.

Damon stopped in his tracks and dropped Blair's bag. ("Careful, there is Louis Vuitton in there!" Blair squealed.) He turned to face her and his expression wasn't kind anymore. Maybe it was little bit amused. But mostly, it was irritated.

"Now listen to me very carefully, Blair Waldorf," Damon said and he crossed the space between her in two large steps. Blair tried to walk backwards but was caught before she could even move an inch. Damon grabbed her shoulders and looked intensely into her eyes. "I did _not_ come out of the woods to help you just because you could insult and annoy me. I did _not_ carry your bag for fifteen minutes just so you can pester me with your haughty company. You should think twice before bothering me. I can kill you just this instant if I want to. Luckily for you, tonight I am in a good mood. So," he moved his face even closer to Blair's and his voice became a mere whisper, "you will be nice to me from now on. You will happily give me your blood. And you will _stop talking_. Got it?"

He pushed her hair behind her shoulder and exposed her neck. His gaze lingered on the bare skin for a moment, tracing the veins. Right at that moment, Blair did a step back and hit Damon in his face with her handbag with full force.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screamed, "get away from me, you freak!"

Damon slowly touched his cheek, completely flabbergasted by Blair's reaction. "Wait," he said, "did you take vervain?"

"You are asking me if I used drugs?" Blair asked him unbelievingly, "seriously? _You_ harass me and then wonder if _I _ took drugs?"

"Drugs?" Damon answered, "no, I said vervain. But obviously you have no idea what that is." He started to smile, "this could be interesting…"

"Get. Away. From. Me," Blair said, taking another few steps back, "now. Or I will call some very influential people and you will be in big trouble."

Damon couldn't help it; he laughed out loud. "It is so funny that you actually think that you can threaten me. Cute." He stepped towards her again, grabbing her bag and holding it until she handed it to him.

"I said, get away from me!" Blair shouted again, but this time, her voice shook a little bit. Damon was really strong. He was holding her wrists and she just couldn't move them.

"And I said that you would listen to me and stop talking," Damon said, trying to hold her gaze again.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Blair answered and tried to push him away once more. Damon blinked furiously.

"Damn. It doesn't work. What is wrong with you?" he asked, holding her face so that she couldn't look away.

"With _me_? What is wrong with _you?_" Blair screamed back, still unable to release herself from Damon's grasp.

"Well, to hell with it," Damon muttered, "I'll do it without compelling." He leaned forward, his lips caressing Blair's neck. Blair shuddered, but that was about the only movement she could make. She felt that he opened his mouth – to kiss her, she figured – when a sound was heard from behind Damon.

"What are you doing, Damon? Let the girl go!"

Damon cursed and pulled back.

"Brother. What a nice surprise," he said and turned to face the other man that was now standing next to them, "luckily you came precisely at the time that I needed company." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought we had an agreement!" the other man said.

"Well, Stefan, we both know I can't be trusted. You know, being the big bad brother and all," Damon answered. Stefan ignored his brother and quickly walked over to Blair and asked her if she was okay.

"Get away from me, both of you!" she said and looked at both brothers scared and disgusted.

"Here, let me take you home," Stefan offered, and picked up her bag from the damp ground.

"I said that you should stay away from me!" she pulled her bag out of his hands and backed away.

"Hotel's that way, hon," Damon pointed and winked. Blair looked over her shoulder one more time and then followed Damon's directions, quickly moving out of view.

"What did you think you were doing?" Stefan asked Damon when Blair was out of hearing range, "what about keeping a low profile?"

"The girl's new here: nobody would miss her," Damon shrugged, still eyeing after the girl, regret in his eyes about losing his prey.

"Okay, very well then," Stefan sighed, knowing there was actually no reason to argue with Damon, "but she was innocent. A girl. A human. With a _life_."

"Ugh. Your morals are making me want to puke," Damon said, but when he saw his brother's glare, he added: "okay, okay. I didn't kill her, right. So stop whining. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Why, making sure you don't drain innocent people of their blood, of course," Stefan answered, raising one eyebrow at Damon.

"No," Damon answered, "I mean, weren't you sleeping at Elena's? Aren't you supposed to have all your _physical needs_ satisfied? Or are you one of those people who can do that in five minutes and-"

"Let's go home," Stefan interrupted him sharply and walked back into the woods.

It had taken Blair more than two hours to find the hotel. Damon hadn't lied about the directions; she had followed the road and eventually reached the first house in sight, which happened to be the hotel. Her feet, blistered and sore, had hurt so much when she had gotten there and hadn't stopped hurting all night. Right now, preparing for her first day at the new school, she couldn't even get her swollen feet in her Pradas. And that was a disaster, because she _had_ to make a good first impression. She had to show them that Blair Waldorf had entered the school and that She was going to be Queen, like was the natural order of things.

And without her Pradas and with her swollen and worn out face, she wouldn't already look as beautiful as she usually did. Her welcome here in this godforsaken place, after the horror bus ride, by Damon and nearly being raped had kept her awake all night. She wanted to call Chuck so badly. Wanted to hear his voice. She wanted him to tell her that it would be alright. But she couldn't contact Chuck. That was part of the deal.

And Blair Waldorf couldn't break that deal. She couldn't lose this game. And she could especially never lose to Chuck Bass, her lover, hero and hunk, but also her greatest rival in battle to whom she could never give in.

She checked herself in the mirror. It felt odd not to wear a school uniform but just to be able to wear whatever she wanted. And right now she had chosen a sleeveless light green blouse with a grey skirt that fitted her figure neatly. She looked like Blair Waldorf looked if she really wanted to get the respect she deserved.

If only those shoes would fit. This outfit wasn't complete without her Pradas. She cursed this retarded town with its retarded handsome molesters for making her walk ten miles on stilettos, while she had never walked a minute in her life.

Eventually, she decided that it didn't matter that her feet hurt. She put the shoes on anyway. It didn't matter that it hurt. Everything hurt already anyway. Her head. Her feet. Her heart. Being left here hurt, so why wouldn't she just put on these shoes to emphasize that pain? She wanted to be Serena in that moment: easily fitting in everywhere. One step in Brooklyn and Serena had fitted in there. One step in Queens and she was welcomed like an equal. One step at NYU and everyone loved her. Blair was only loved at the upper-classed. And in this town, she wouldn't find any upper-classed people, that was for sure.

She sighed one last time and checked her cell phone. She couldn't check Gossip Girl because then she would break the deal. But she could check her text messages and saw that she had one from Serena and one from Nate.

_B, miss U. U arrived safely? Dull here without U – S._

_Blair, I know you think you are not allowed to get in contact with Chuck, but he is worried about you. Just wanted you to know. It's not too late to turn back. Bus goes in an hour. – Nate _

Blair scowled at her phone as if it had done her some personal damage. She missed them too. Serena, Nate and Chuck above all. But she couldn't let them win. This time, she was the winner. Blair Waldorf could not lose.

_Won't let you defeat me that easily. Town is horrible, but will manage. Will never go on bus again, would rather die. – B._

She sent the same message to both of her friends, then turned off her phone, got her new Louis Vuitton bag and prepared to go to school. Head held up high. Steps strained with pain. But she wouldn't show.

"I heard there will be a new girl!"

"It is said that she is super-rich!"

"And gorgeous. She is supposed to be some sort of model?"

"And smart. Smart and sexy. And rich."

At Mystic Falls' High, the students were all talking about the new student starting at school that day. In such a small town, every new thing was welcomed eagerly to break the daily dullness. And Blair Waldorf surely was something new.

"And, are you looking forward to see the new girl? I heard she is a senior, like us," Tyler Lockwood said to Matt Donovan who was standing next to him.

"Whatever, man. I don't really care," Matt shrugged, looking past Tyler at the parking lot, where Stefan Salvatore and Matt's ex-girlfriend Elena Gilbert were making out as if their life was depending on it.

"I am saying that this will create new opportunities! Come on, man," Tyler said, and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "a beautiful rich girl will make you forget about Elena once and for all. Maybe it will be good for you!"

"I have Caroline now, Tyler," Matt said coldly, shrugging off Tyler's arm.

"Oh, right… That explains why you have that look of pity on your face when you are watching Elena and that Salvatore…" Tyler said, "but oh my, that's is the new girl…? She is _hot_, man!" he suddenly added and pointed at the girl that walked up the lane of the school. She was pale and beautiful. Her hair was shiny and curled and dark, her clothes were fitting, and expensive. But what was most odd what that her face was contracted in complete disgust as if something next to her was reeking badly. All eyes on the schoolground turned towards her, all eager to get close to the new girl.

"Who is that?" Elena said, who suddenly turned up next to Tyler and Matt.

"The new girl," Tyler answered, "an exchange student."

"Blair Waldorf, 18 years old, from New York," a light voice sounded from beside them. Caroline Forbes. She kissed Matt lightly on the lips and then returned to examine the new girl again.

"And you found out about that in five minutes?" Matt answered, laughing as he saw her.

"Nope, I am on the student welcoming committee; I knew she would be coming," Caroline shrugged, "I will find out more in the rest of the day, for I am supposed to show her around." She looked around rather smugly and smiled at Matt. "So, I will be going now!" She walked away, obviously feeling important.

"Caroline will be Caroline," Elena laughed fondly and Matt nodded in agreement. Stefan moved towards them, his eyes directed to the new girl, his expression unfathomable.

"So far for keeping a low profile," he muttered under his breath. He hoped Blair would not recognize him from that night. He knew that she _would_ definitely recognize Damon if she saw him and he knew that that would cause a lot of trouble to the both of them. But it had been dark that night and she probably wouldn't have been able to take a good look at Stefan.. And as long as she didn't meet Damon, everything would be alright.

Unfortunately, Stefan didn't know anything about Blair's personality. He didn't know that she would never forget anyone who had wronged her in any way and that she wasn't afraid of publicly humiliating those who had been bad towards her. Stefan didn't know what Blair was capable of. And he surely didn't know that Blair wouldn't stop looking for Damon until she had found him, and brought him down. No one messed with Blair Waldorf.

If only Stefan knew.

_Spotted. Outsider with dark secret trying hard not to be found out. But no one messes with the queen, Stefan Salvatore. You might be used to humans that are easily manipulated, but you can expect a harder case with Blair Waldorf. How long will your secret stay a secret when she decides to poke her nose into it? Arm yourself, pick your weapons and find your alibis, because you and your brother won't find peace any time soon._

_You know you love me,  
Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

**Please review ;)**


	3. Meeting the queen

_It's Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite – being far from Manhattan for now…_

_A high school in the middle of the woods of Virginia. No elite group, no steps with hierarchy. It is going to be hard for B. to fit in. What if these people aren't impressed by money, wealth and unkindness? And will you be able to take the crown from the current queen, a queen that once was like you, strong, unkind and superior, but now goes with the crowd and has gained the sympathy of the people around her? There is nothing more difficult to break than bonds based on loyalty and friendship. But B. is certainly going to try…_

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High," a blond girl who had walked up to Blair said, "my name is Caroline Forbes, head of the student welcoming committee, and I am here to welcome you to this new school and to show you around. I hope you will find your place here and that you-"

"I doubt I will find my place here," Blair answered, "but of course you can help me with that. By carrying my books." She gave Caroline a pile of heavy books and Caroline took them with a startled expression, not saying anything.

Blair waved her Louis Vuitton around, hoping someone would spot it and gaze in awe, like people in New York did. Everyone looked at her in awe, but no one did that because of her expensive bag. It was probably because of the way she treated _one of them_, Blair thought, thinking in terms of _us_ and _them_ to emphasize her feeling of being an outsider. A superior outsider, but an outsider nonetheless.

Caroline looked around, feeling humiliated by this new girl. Still, she carried the books without questioning. This was someone important from The City, she knew, so she couldn't just disobey. Maybe that would make her chances of finding a good college more difficult. Moreover, this Blair Waldorf was probably just acting this way because she was lonely. So Caroline put up with Blair's attitude, ignored the glances that everyone else shot her, and walked next to Blair inside the school.

"Did you see that?" Bonnie Bennett fumed, who suddenly appeared next to her friends, "who does that girl think she is, treating Caroline like that!"

"I need to go there, make sure Caroline is okay," Matt said protectively, taking a few steps into the direction of the school before being stopped by Elena.

"Don't, Matt. Caroline is a big girl, she can take care of herself. She chose to follow this new girl herself, so she needs to find out the consequences," Elena said, "you know Caroline; she will come out in a minute full of new gossip and information about Blair and she will probably have already recruited Blair for some after-school activity."

Matt shrugged and turned to his friends again, but not without shooting concerned glances towards the school every now and then. Elena smiled. Matt was the sweetest and most protective guy she knew. He would do everything for anyone and ask nothing in return. That was what made him such a great friend.

The rest of the day was a lot like every other day. Well, at least the first few classes were. Blair was new, she was making contact with everyone because somehow everyone wanted to be her friend. Elena felt a little twinge of anger when she saw everyone sucking up to that girl that wasn't even nice to them, while when Stefan had come to school here for the first time, everyone kept their distance, even though he was trying to be friendly to everyone. Luckily that had changed now that she and him were together and he had found some friends, but still, it was unfair.

Stefan and Elena had almost every class together. Up until the fourth period they were sitting next to each other, or at least close. But when the fifth period started, Elena went to European History, while Stefan had Honors History, because he already knew everything in detail about what happened in the last 200 years or so. They kissed each other and both went their separate ways. This wasn't strange, it happened every two days. Still, Elena and Stefan both had a feeling as if today would be different. In a bad way. They both looked at each other, but they didn't say a word, not wanting to upset the other. Because what could seriously happen that would be bad on a normal school day like every other?

Stefan walked into class, and saw that the empty seat next to him was taken by the new girl. He stopped in his tracks, calculating his chances. He was sure she wouldn't recognize him when they would just pass in the hallway, but when she sat next to him? That was like putting Damon next to a severely bleeding Caroline and expecting him to not recognize it as a feast.

Stefan had just decided to turn around and skip class, when Mr Salzman decided that it was time to start class.

"Stefan, are you coming in or are you just going to stand there, watching the students?" he asked.

Stefan felt the eyes of all the students, and that included Blair, on his face and knew that it was already too late to turn around. He would just have to compel her in class and hope that nobody would notice.

He walked to his seat and sat down, purposely not looking at Blair. So far, she had not recognized him, Stefan thought relieved. But he was wrong.

It was true, Blair didn't say anything about recognizing him, and she didn't shoot even one glance into his direction. But that alone should have made Stefan suspicious. No normal high school girl would not even be a little bit interested in his good looks. Not if she was prepared and purposely not paying attention. Blair was scheming. Everyone who knew well her could see masterplans forming in her head. Plans to take someone down. And Chuck would be proud if he would find out about the plan she had made up.

At the end of class, Stefan put his books in his bag and wanted to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Stefan Salvatore, right?" Blair asked and held out her hand. Stefan looked at it for a moment, a feeling of anticipation tingling at the back of his neck.

"Yes, that is correct," he said and smiled slightly to show her that he only had good intentions. The class was emptying, but he felt the jealous eyes of all male students on him (and those of all female students on Blair).

"My name is Blair Waldorf," Blair said, and her voice changed a bit, turning threatening, "and I would remember that name if I were you."

So indeed she did know who he was, Stefan realized. She had recognized him from last night. And even though he wasn't the one who had made an attempt to drain her from her blood (or to rape her, as Blair would probably think) he still was the one who was Damon's brother who had only kindly asked Damon to stop, which made him just as bad.

"And I just wanted to tell you," Blair continued, "that you might look good and you might be popular among the girls here, but I will make sure that that era is over." And she looked so sure that even mighty Stefan Salvatore had to swallow a bit. But his only response was to gaze into her eyes intently.

"You will forget about last night and you will start your school here knowing nothing about me," he said.

"Will you both stop doing that!" Blair said, "I warned you, just so you know. Now prepare for social destruction." Without another word, she walked out of the class, looking even more superior than she did when she had come to school that morning.

Stefan was left in the classroom, startled. Okay, so he wasn't as strong as Damon, sure. But that didn't mean that he couldn't even compel one human! He had hunted just last night, so he was full of blood. He must have been stronger than that. Then, he picked up his phone and dialed Damon's number. He didn't like it, but he had to know.

"Little brother, what a surprise," sounded Damon's voice.

"Damon. About last night-"

"Oh, so you _are_ going to tell me the details? So, what was Elena like? Was she any good?" Damon answered.

"Damon!" Stefan almost shouted, knowing that it had been a mistake to call his annoying perverted brother, "I meant about that girl you almost killed."

"Oh, the arrogant one. What about her?"

"She goes to Mystic Falls High," Stefan answered, "and she recognized me."

"What a pain. I should have killed her while I still could," Damon sighed.

"You haven't killed anyone in a long time, so you can't fool me," Stefan answered.

"Which makes a new kill all the more exciting."

"Damon, you and I both know that you won't kill anymore because of Elena."

Damon's voice darkened. "What did you call for, little brother?"

"Well, Blair can't be compelled," Stefan answered.

"I know."

"You _knew_…!" Stefan shouted incredulously, "so why didn't you warn me?"

"I tried to," Damon said, and he sounded so uninterested that Stefan could almost hear him shrug, "but you suddenly were in a rush to go home."

"That was only because you were asking annoying questions about Elena and me having sex," Stefan answered.

"Yeah, about that… Tell me, what was it like?" Damon asked, and again Stefan could hear by the sound of Damon's voice that he was smirking.

Without another word, Stefan hung up the phone. His annoying, perverted prick of a brother really was good for nothing.

"Everything alright?" Alaric Salzman asked as soon as Stefan had put the phone down.

"Yeah, thanks, Rick," Stefan answered, "we just need to keep an eye on that new girl." Alaric, knowing everything about the Salvatore secret, nodded understandingly.

"So, did you enjoy your first day here?" Caroline asked Blair, before going home. She hadn't given up on hope about Blair turning nice at some point. Well, Blair wasn't really unfriendly, just socially difficult. And bossy. And superior.

"I enjoyed it as much as I can enjoy spending any day between paupers," Blair answered. She was still irritated about the new school. About what had happened last night. And, and she couldn't give in to that feeling, because she was dying to hear Chuck's voice. She could be friendly, she really could, but in this godforsaken place, she was annoyed and tired, and being friendly was not the first thing she thought about.

"Are we really that bad?" Caroline asked, pouting slightly. For some reason, she was actually looking up to Blair a little bit.

"Can't you see?" Blair asked, "I am Blair Waldorf. I am supposed to be surrounded by people in designer clothes, who all compliment me on my new bag. I need to have mignons. I can't be alone in a school!"

"I really like your bag," Caroline almost whispered, trying to make Blair feel better, "where did you get it?"

Blair looked at Caroline as if she couldn't believe it. How could they not recognize a real Louis Vuitton when they saw it?

"It's Louis Vuitton, Caroline," a voice answered, but it wasn't Blair's.

Blair spun around with a dazzling smile on her face, relieved that someone at least understood. Before her stood a very pretty girl, with dark hair and fashionable clothing. So this place might not be as bad as Blair had thought. Blair had seen the girl at school that day a couple of times. She was always with a group of friends. But right now, she was alone.

"Do you like it?" Blair asked, holding out her bag to show it. She was used to people at Constance who would all "Ohhh" and "Aaahhh" as she showed them her new accessories. It was an honor if Blair Waldorf asked your opinion. But you always had to like it. Whatever opinion you had, it had to be positive.

"I am not much of a Louis Vuitton girl," the other girl answered coldly, "come on, Caroline, let's go home. Stefan is waiting. Matt and Bonnie and him are going to the Grill with us."

She spun around, and Caroline followed without any questions, leaving Blair all alone in the middle of the schoolyard. Many students had watched their little exchange, and for some reason they all kept their distance from Blair now.

What had just happened? Blair wondered. All day, people had tried to get close to her, and all day, everyone had put up with Blair's bad mood. But just now, after she had talked to that other girl, somehow everyone stayed away from her. It was as if that girl had dismissed her, and everyone obeyed that.

"You, that girl with that way too short skirt," Blair said, pointing at a little sophomore who anxiously turned around.

"M-me?" she asked.

"Who was that girl just yet?" Blair pointed in the direction of the parking lot, where the girl with the dark hair was welcomed by some friends.

"Elena Gilbert," the sophomore answered.

"Tell me all you now about her." Blair ordered. The girl, who happened to be one of those girls who knew every detail about everyone, wanted to show off for Blair what she knew and started talking.

"She is really popular. She and her two friends are like the popular trio of the school. And all boys love her. That guy there, Matt Donovan, he is the quarterback of the football team. And he is so nice to everyone. Every girl here has a crush on him, but he never really pays attention. He has been in love with Elena for most of his life, everyone knows that. Right now he is dating Caroline Forbes though. Oh, and Elena is dating Stefan Salvatore, that is that hot guy with the sunglasses. And her parents died last year, so she came back to school differently. We all saw that she had changed over the summer. Oh, and look, there is her brother. He is cute, don't you think? He is a bit of a loner though. But everyone admires him just for being Elena's little brother."

Blair listened to every detail of the story and eventually drew her conclusions. Aha. So that was it. She had just met the queen of Mystic Falls High. And she had made her angry by being unfriendly to one of her best friends. But that didn't matter, Blair thought. A High School could only have one queen. And Blair was of course that queen. No one else made a better queen than Blair.

So, on her list of causing social destruction was now not only Stefan Salvatore, but also his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. The first, because he and his brother had tried to mess with her virtue (not that she still was a virgin, of course, but this sounded lovely melodramatic) and the second, because she was a queen of a school where Blair was supposed to be queen. But first, to be the queen, she had to find a royal consort. And where could she get those?

Blair had almost forgotten about the sophomore who helped her, and who was now surrounded by her sophomore friends.

"Oh, by the way," the sophomore said, trying to sound popular, "I love your bag."

Suddenly, Blair got out of her planning-revenge-daze and looked at the young girl and her friends as if she saw them for the first time.

Ah. Finally. Mignons.

A smile appeared on her face, and she turned towards them.

"Thank you! Now who wants to hold it first?"

_So Queen E. met Queen B. B has already started to build up an army. But what she doesn't know, is that Elena has much stronger allies on her side. What will win, Vuitton vs Vamps? Watch out, everyone, this battle will not only involve B. and E. And the consequences will surely reach out beyond the borders of this save little High School. As mentioned before… B. is lethal when she wants to be. But no one can underestimate Elena Gilbert. She has a lot of experience with being Queen. As long as her dear Boyfriend stays safe, Elena will be fine as well. But there might be a way for Blair to meet his older brother Tall Dark and Handsome again. And this time, it won't be at night in the woods. This time, it will be in public. And he will be taken down. Watch out, Salvatore brothers, for Blair Waldorf seems to have various ways to make you suffer. And she will use them._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**a/n : It is strange, writing a story where there aren't many readers. But still I find myself enjoying this one. The words just appear from underneath my fingers and I can't stop writing. So even though I don't get 3000 hits for this story as I did for my others, this story has been a great experience so far. I want to thank all of you who went through the trouble of reading and maybe even liking it. And I want to thank doodlechick12 for reviewing.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story so far. More will come soon. Feedback is needed! ;)**

**Xxx**

**Your loyal writer, Eline aka Asrialth.**


	4. Meeting the Grill

_It's Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite- being far from Manhattan for now._

_Spotted. Blair Waldorf at the countryside of Virginia, trying to become queen. How far will she go to reach her goal? And what will she do to punish the two handsome brothers who scared her at night? We all know B., and we know she will stop at nothing… But do the Virginians know Blair Waldorf as well? Do they know what to expect? Don't underestimate Constance's Queen B, farmers._

"Okay, so this Elena Gilbert… Her boyfriend is Stefan Salvatore?" Blair asked the sophomores. The girls were all very willing to show Blair how helpful they could be. Apparently every school had people who would do everything to get to the top.

"Yes, he is new here and, like, totally hot, you know," a girl answered Blair, while chewing gum audibly.

"Rule number one to being popular," Blair snapped at her, "dump the chewing gum. You are a lady now, not a tramp."

The girl looked genuinely frightened of Blair and spit her gum into the grass.

"Okay, so, where were we?" Blair continued, sitting down on a bench with the crowd of girls hovering over her. It was as if she was a leader, and they were her pupils.

"Stefan Salvatore," chewing-gum girl answered eagerly.

"Right. So he is totally handsome and probably rich, but has a mysterious past?" Blair asked.

"We only know that he is from Italy," a girl with blond hair answered, "and that they live with their uncle in the old boardinghouse near Wickery bridge."

"_They_?" Blair asked, "you mean, him and his brother?" She was getting really interested now, finding out more and more about the two men who had tried to molest her. Okay, the one man who had tried to molest her and his chicken of a younger brother who did not do anything to stop him.

"Damon Salvatore," chewing-gum girl said as if she was talking about someone famous and sacred, "talking about hotties… That man is like the hottest hunk I have ever seen, you know. Like, really, really yummie."

"And?" Blair asked, her eyebrows raised. That he was handsome, she already knew. She needed information about him. To take someone down completely, she had to have a plan. And to have a plan, she needed information.

"twenty-something years old. Has participated in the most-eligible-bachelor auction and won. Has dated Caroline Forbes, though that was so short that people only found out after she was dumped again." Another girl, who obviously had more to tell, stepped in.

"Thank you, Mandy."

"Marilyn," the girl amended, "and there has even been a rumor that he kissed Tyler's mom… But no one knows if that is true."

Now there was information that Blair needed. Things that could make him look bad in front of others.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked the girls.

"Eh, yeah, what _are_ we waiting for?" Marilyn answered, confused.

"Go find out if that is true! Go, go, now! And don't come back until you found prove!"

Elena and her friends reached the Grill not long after they had left school. Mystic Falls was a small town, after all. Matt and Caroline went inside first, holding hands, and behind them were Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. Stefan was holding Elena tightly as if she would disappear if he would let go. That was nonsense, of course: Elena would never disappear from Stefan. She loved him.

They went towards the pool table immediately and started playing. Caroline stood at the sidelines and watches, occasionally glancing at Matt's perfectly formed behind. She didn't join the game because she already knew exactly how it would go. It was always between Stefan, Elena and Matt, who were all three very good at this game. She wasn't. So she watched as Bonnie helped Elena sometimes.

When the first game was over, Elena left to get all of them something to drink. Meanwhile, Matt and Stefan continued to play and Bonnie took over Elena's role.

"Odd, don't you think?" Caroline, who was getting bored, mused out loud.

"What is?" Matt asked, looking up at his girlfriend and therefore completely missing the ball he should have put in the hole.

"That that new girl, Blair, is so sure of her position. She is new here, still, she thinks that she owns the place. I think that is odd. I wonder what's wrong with her," Caroline answered.

"Who cares," Bonnie interrupted, "the girl's a total bitch."

"But maybe she has a reason to be a bitch," Caroline said stubbornly. For some reason, she wanted to think only good things of Blair.

"Yeah, sure, and I am a witch," Bonnie answered dryly, "and if Elena wouldn't have gotten you away from Blair today, you would have followed her and her expensive bag everywhere. Seriously, Caroline, what is so important about _Blair_," she pronounced it with a gagging sound, "that you keep talking and thinking about her?"

"I don't know…" Caroline said softly, "I guess it is just because she is charismatic or something. Never mind, just keep playing." The others began playing again and were laughing at Matt who was losing the game completely. Caroline just looked in front of her, musing about Bonnie's words.

"four coke and a soda, please," Elena said to the bartender and sat down on a barstool to wait for the drinks. She looked at Stefan who was laughing loudly at Matt, who was doing some crazy dance. Elena smiled slightly. She was happy to see Stefan laughing like that, as if he had nothing to worry about. It didn't happen much.

"The AA is finally paying off, isn't it?" a familiar voice sounded next to her. Elena rolled her eyes almost audibly before she turned around to the barstool on her left side, that was suddenly taken by Damon Salvatore, who smiled as the bartender filled all the glasses with non-alcoholic drinks.

"You tell me," Elena answered, eyeing the glass of single malt in Damon's hand, "it surely didn't work with you."

"Elena Elena. You know I don't need rehab. I can perfectly manage with this amount of alcohol in my bloodstream. Only thing is that sometimes my control slips…" he leaned closer to her, "but that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena said, pursing her lips and leaning away from him.

"Why, coming to see my dear brother and his friends, of course. You know, I am all for the bonding and stuff. His friends are my friends, seeing him happy makes me happy and blah blah blah," Damon answered.

"Damon," Elena only answered tiredly.

"His girlfriend is my girlfriend…" Damon finished his sentence slowly.

"I can't remember ever agreeing to that," Elena answered, "I told you before, Damon. Don't make me regret being your friend."

Damon was quiet for a moment, pondering about what Elena had said. His face showed no emotion, but Elena could see that he at least took her last words seriously. But then apparently he suddenly realized that he was showing Elena too much of his serious side, because he started to smirk and said: "You know, I heard some pretty epic stories from Stefan about you and him last night. Care to tell me the rest?"

"You are so gross," Elena said.

"Or you could always show me…" That smirk again.

"And you actually expect me to say yes to that?" Elena said. She tried to suppress her smile, but didn't completely manage. Damon saw it and felt encouraged.

"I mean, for educational purposes only," he answered innocently.

"As if there is _any_thing in that area that you haven't done or seen before," Elena said and picked up the plate with filled glasses, "I am going now. Enjoy your drink. Alone." She turned her back to him and felt relieved that she could finally smile the smile that she had suppressed the entire conversation. Damon could never know she smiled at him. She turned to the pooltable and saw Stefan looking directly into her smiling face, frowning.

_Looks like Tall Dark and Handsome is after his brother's property. Does the younger one know this, or is he ignorant and will he find out when it is too late? What they don't know, is that history is repeating itself. This Elena Gilbert looks like a special person, to have won over the Salvatores. It looks like she will make a good competition, B. And you should watch out, because Elena Gilbert is shielded by two powerful brothers… Virginia won't make an easy victory, B. This is going to be harder than you might have expected._

**A/N sorry for taking longer to update, I have been really busy. I hope you still like this story. It is finally getting Delena. Oh, just to keep you wanting to read: next chapter will have some vamping, some love triangle, and lots more.  
I won't keep you waiting long!  
A special thank you to **_**Doodlechick12 **_** and **_** MerzySalvatore **_**for reviewing! And thanks for all who have read and faved and subbed! It means a lot.**

**Please review!  
Xxx**


	5. Meeting the shadows

_It's Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite – being far from Manhattan for now._

_Weird towns call for weird people. And then I don't mean people who think Armani matches with Gucci. No, every shadow holds a secret. And in Mystic Falls, this secret might turn into a nightmare. Because there is something looming in the darkness. And we don't know what it is. This is the perfect job for Gossip Girl to find out. _Who _ is Mysterious Man in the shadows? What is he after? I guess that in Virginia, calling paparazzi won't make someone lose his cover. Here, people can blend in with the nature. Therefore, Mysterious Man has managed to stay hidden, even for me. But he is about to be discovered._

"What is Damon doing here?" Stefan whispered as Elena handed him her drink. The others didn't hear, and that probably was a good thing since Caroline and Damon weren't completely on good terms.

"Probably drowning in self-pity and thinking of huge diabolical plans to take over the world," Elena shrugged, not mentioning the perverted things he had said.

"He has no right to put his nose into our private business," Stefan answered gruffly. Elena sighed.

"If you overheard the entire conversation, then why bother to ask what it was about?" she said, annoyed.

"I just wanted to point that out," Stefan answered her, while looking over her shoulder towards the bar.

Ah. She understood. They both hadn't been talking to her. Damon had been saying all these things so Stefan would hear it and be angry, and now he was answering Damon from the other side of the bar. Vampires could be so complicated.

"And if you would both stop using me as your messenger. I would appreciate that. Thank you," Elena said angrily. She picked up her glass and walked away from Stefan, back towards her normal human friends and felt happy that she could talk with them without one of them vamping out every now and then.

"I have a strange feeling. Like something is about to happen…" Bonnie whispered to Elena when she was close enough. Oh, right. She had forgotten about the fact that her best friend was a witch. Guess normal would never be really normal for Elena Gilbert.

"Perhaps it is going to rain," said Matt, who was standing close enough to hear Bonnie whisper. Good old Matt. He would always be so perfectly normal that it was a pleasure to be his friend, Elena thought.

"I am sure that's it," Elena assured Bonnie, who was obviously worried about this strange feeling. "I mean, what could possibly happen?"

Outside, a dark figure, clothed in a hooded cloak, stood between the trees. He looked towards the grill, a tiny smile playing around his lips. Because of the cloak, it was nearly impossible to see his face. The only thing that could be seen were the sharp teeth between full dark lips.

"Elena Gilbert," he said softly, sniffing the air, "I found her at last."

"So, this is where the youth of this godforsaken place hang out?" Blair Waldorf asked her mignons when they were standing in front of the grill.

"Yes, it is," Marilyn answered, a little bit angry that Blair was so negative about her birth town, "and please tell me again, Blair. Why do you need to go to the grill so badly?"

"It's obvious you don't understand," Blair answered, "only one person can be the mastermind behind everything. But let me put it like this: if I want to be accepted in this town, I have to mingle with the people who live there."

"But you don't want to be accepted," Marilyn answered stubbornly, "you want to shout at people and rule them."

Blair smiled a tiny smile. "Who says it doesn't start with the same thing?"

She opened the door of the Grill and walked in, followed by her personal guard. She looked around. She had never been in a place like this. She was used to fancy bars, expensive cocktails and paparazzi. But this was the kind of bar you found in every little town. Where sad and depressed civilians sat and the bar and drank away their sorrow of their empty little lives without money. This was the perfect place for Vanessa Abrams to be, Blair thought. Although even among these paupers, her clothing style would still be ugly.

In a corner, she saw Elena Gilbert and her friends at the pool table. They weren't really having fun though. The dark girl –Bonnie, if Blair recalled correctly – was frowning as if there was something bothering her. Elena had her arms crossed and was very openly ignoring her boyfriend while shooting even more annoyed glances in the direction of the bar. Stefan himself looked guilty enough to accept being ignored for a while, but he too was constantly staring at the bar with an angry expression. What exactly was at the bar, Blair couldn't see for there was a large pillar in her view.

Blair and her followers walked towards a table and sat down. She lay her Louis Vuitton on the table for everyone to see. They ordered something to drink and then got down to business.

"Okay, so there are Elena and her friends. I need to meet them. Who can introduce me in a way that I won't look too sad?" Blair asked the other girls, "who has connections with either the Gilberts or the Salvatores? And by connections, I don't mean that you buy your gas at the same station. I _really_ mean connections."

It was silent for a while. All girls struggled for words. They wanted to show Blair how perfect and cool they were, but none of them were cool enough to actually have connections.

"There is a little problem," Marilyn eventually answered, "they don't have contact with anyone except their group of cool people. I mean, I used to do afterschool gym class with Vicky Donovan, Matt's sister, but I obviously can't get back on that connection."

"Why not? What's the problem?"

"She died two months ago," Marilyn answered coldly. Blair was silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry to hear that," she finally answered, and she actually sounded genuinely sorry.

"I have Economics with Jeremy Gilbert," the girl who loved to chew gum all the time suddenly said.

"Why didn't you say so before!" Blair demanded, "you are obligated to share this kind of vital information!"

"Well, because it is hard to approach him. He is, like, completely isolated, you know. And he looks cute but he is a total loner. And doing drugs is, like, _so_ not my thing, but it was his. So, you know, I just never really talked to him. I mean, the only cool thing about him is that his sister is Elena. But he himself.. I can't just walk up to him and start talking. People will stare and they will, you know, think I like him and stuff."

"Okay, so for as far as I am informed at the moment, you are all useless," Blair answered. The way chewing gum girl talked annoyed her incredibly. She talked like Penelope or Hazel, who had been a member of her loyal court back in her senior year at Constance. "I _need_ to meet these people, and I _need_ that now. So if none of you can help me, you might as well leave."

"Well, I could always help you meet them," a velvet voice sounded from behind her. Blair felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to tingle. She saw the awed gazes of her sophomores and she felt the icy wind that suddenly surrounded them. She knew who was behind her without looking.

"Damon Salvatore," Blair said and turned around. She showed him the most icy look she could manage, "just the person I was looking for. Sit down."

_Spotted. Tall Dark And Handsome joining hands with Blair Waldorf. My question is, will this be a smart pair? We all know that B. can't be stopped when she is after her revenge, and that Tall Dark And Handsome can't be trusted at all. Will they team up to take down Stefan Salvatore? Or will they team up to take down each other? I am sure our Mysterious Man will help them with that. He is getting into view. He is almost discovered. Who are you, Mysterious Man? What are you after? I am dying to find out._

_You know you love me,  
Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

**A/N This isn't my best chapter so far. I might even say it is boring. But I can assure you that it is the start of a lot of things that will happen in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned to find out more about Mysterious Man and Damon's and Blair's plans. **

**Thanks for reading and to those who reviewed - ****Night Person 4ever, MerzySalvatore – this chapter. It means a lot.**

**Xxx Eline aka Asrialth**


End file.
